Dandelion
by NotsoSugarQueen
Summary: "I could blow countless eyelashes, wish on countless stars, capture a million eleven elevens, collect an infinite number of four leaf clovers or wish on this gods-forsaken dandelion over and over again, but it was all to waste. Maybe, in another life, another time, those superstitions would work in my favor." Reyna's tired of wasting her breath on wishes. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**Dandelion-**

**A.N.: So this is just a short oneshot I thought up the other day while listening to music. It was inspired by the song ****_Dandelion- _****by ****_Kacey Musgraves_****. A quick reminder that I'm not a big believer in song fics, and this is just an inspiration, not a legitimate format and plotline for the oneshot. And this is a sad Jeyna fanfiction, but I do not ship that. I am hardcore Leyna, all the way! So this is just Reyna in the sad stage, before she will hopefully realize that she is much better off with Leo. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or the inspiration for this oneshot, as previously mentioned in my Author's note.**

_"Dandelion, a million little wishes blow across the sky_

_But it's a waste of breath and it's a waste of time, I know_

_Cause just like him, you always leave me crying, dandelion."_

_-Dandelion- Kacey Musgraves_

Reyna PoV

I sighed, taking a seat on the bench in the Garden of Bacchus. It was the end of a long, eventful day of war planning. But even after the unexpected, and apparently unintentional destruction of Camp Jupiter at the hands of the visiting Greeks, I still could not get him out of my head.

Yes, _him_. Jason Grace.

The boy I was in love with.

The boy who broke my heart.

The most depressing part was, he probably had no idea. And I couldn't bring myself to hate him, or even her, his new girlfriend, because it wasn't their fault. It wasn't his choice to get his memory wiped completely and end up meeting a beautiful, perfect Venus girl. It was just the Parcae, the Fates. I was starting to think that my theory that they had it in for me was right. Honestly, hadn't I had enough bad experiences to last me a lifetime? Did they have to ruin my love life too?

Or maybe this was Venus, favoring her children.

I cursed in Latin, kicking stray pebbles that made up the white gravel path. I came here because I hadn't wanted anyone to follow me. I just wanted time to think. Even if I was just feeling sorry for myself.

I was so stupid. What on earth made me think that I was special? That I was worth remembering to Jason, like Annabeth was to Percy? I was average. Black hair, black eyes. I mean, being praetor was kind of something of an accomplishment, but there were other things too. The times we'd stayed up late together doing paperwork, training for the Titan War, and the siege of Mount Othrys. Killing Krios. I mean, there aren't that many people that you can say were by your side through all that.

But none of it was enough. I swallowed, pushing away the burning sensation at the back of my eyes as I lay down and stared up at the sky.

"Why?" I muttered. I was stuck being the girl in the background, neither bad nor good enough to be noticed. I rolled over and grasped a flower, yanking it up out of the ground. "Sorry Bacchus," I apologized half-heartedly, not really caring all that much.

It was a dying dandelion, its fluffy white seeds swaying gently in the breeze. I plucked off the leaves, one by one. How ironic. It was sitting there, begging me to wish on it. But I knew it didn't matter. I count blow countless eyelashes, wish on countless stars, capture a million eleven elevens, collect an infinite number of four leaf clovers or wish on this gods-forsaken dandelion over and over again, but it was all to waste. Maybe, in another life, another time, those superstitions would work in my favor. But not here, and certainly not now. Those things wouldn't change the threads of destiny, when it came down to it. They would just fill me up with wishing, and I would set myself up for disappointment all over again. It would be one more let down.

_Stop wasting your breath, Reyna_, I told myself, tossing it down onto the ground. I sat up, crushing it under my black sneaker, and stood, brushing off my purple shirt.

There was a war on the horizon. And the time for dandelions was gone, vanishing as quickly as it had seemed to come.

**So there's that. I hope you enjoyed it, and if perchance you did, don't be afraid to read more of my stories. Although, I will warn you that I'm focusing on two right now, ****Roadtrip!**** and ****What to Expect When You're Expecting: Demigod Edition****, so the others will not be frequently updated, my apologies. But I will get around to them every once in awhile, and inspiration will eventually hit and I'll update them in quick succession. It just hasn't shown up yet, seeing as to the fact that writer's block has made itself quite at home in brain where those fanfictions are concerned. Anyways, thanks so much for reading, and please do review. Love you all!**

**Xoxo-NotsoSugarQueen**


End file.
